This meeting is designed to provide a forum for interaction between physicians and scientists. Tutorials, lectures, poster presentations and free discussions will highlight emerging data. The sessions titles are: Adhesions Molecules for Clinicians Thrombosis and Thrombolysis Vascular Cell-Leukocyte Interaction in Cardiovascular Disease Recent Advances in Intracellular Signalling and the Control of Cell Growth Vascular Hyperplasia Endothelial Mechanical Coupling and Permeability Molecular Biology of Gene Transfer Technology Gene Transfer/Endothelial Seeding Current knowledge will be updated, controversial issues discussed, and strategies for research and development identified. Attendance by young investigators will be strongly encouraged. Proceedings will be published. The meeting is open to all clinicians, scientists, and investigators with an interest in cardiovascular biology.